pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PVX-Zerris
Discussion Heh. His warrior farming UW build owns. *points* Ni 19:50, 29 April 2007 (CEST) Ahah! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:24, 29 April 2007 (CEST) Awww, thank'ee! But I owe a lot of credit for that to Nog64 for giving me a reason to create it. If more people started contests like that, I might make more such builds. --50x19px gw:user:Zerris 04:19, 30 April 2007 (CEST) Hey Zerris :D (Found this site on your page I am guilty XD) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:50, 3 May 2007 (CEST) :Nvm, found this on Defiants "Top secret" post Imao. I lie to myself O.o? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:47, 4 May 2007 (CEST) Signature Testing Now, does anybody wanna tell me how to do a personalized signature on this site? Preferences is different from on GWiki. Zerris 22:05, 29 April 2007 (CEST) :Anybody? *Listens to Echos* Zerris 03:59, 30 April 2007 (CEST) ::You just put it under "nickname" rather than custom signature. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:01, 30 April 2007 (CEST) :::I think i tried that already. Lets try it again with a slightly different link... --50x19px gw:user:Zerris 04:19, 30 April 2007 (CEST) Ewww! No, that's not right. Now, how to I get it to direct-link a GWiki image? --Zerris :Not sure... right now it is just linking to the image which is redirected to your user page. You could just upload the image to PvXwiki. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:29, 30 April 2007 (CEST) ::Tried that. But to upload images, it seems to have to be uploaded from a file, not from a website. I was not the creater of that image, so I'd have to copy it, save it, and re-upload it, which would reduce the quality. --50x19px gw:user:Zerris 04:31, 30 April 2007 (CEST) Better, but not perfect. I uploaded a low quality version, asked Jioruji if he wants to upload his high quality version. -- gw:user:Zerris 06:12, 30 April 2007 (CEST) :And now the Image redirect is broken! I don't think I like this new-wiki code. >_> -- gw:user:Zerris 06:13, 30 April 2007 (CEST) ::Well, thanks to Jioruji, at least my Beetle looks stylish now. -- gw:user:Zerris 17:04, 30 April 2007 (CEST) Ugly Monks Bad Zerris, no kinky things on da wiki ;D [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:16, 7 May 2007 (CEST) Really, I don't see how the Monks are ugly... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:15, 7 May 2007 (CEST) I want $$$ How do you get so much money? Seriously, I farm my life away and still can't get a lot of money. Bluemilkman 03:47, 7 May 2007 (CEST) :Type /age. Then notice that mine says 6,200 hours. Play more, you'll get more money. :p -- gw:user:Zerris 03:57, 7 May 2007 (CEST) Lottery If you got 0 as your lottery ticket, please visit again and re-vote. We are sorry for inconveniences. GCardinal 23:30, 13 May 2007 (CEST) :Done. -- gw:user:Zerris 00:37, 14 May 2007 (CEST) Hey I am totally stealing you idea I am going to link my sig to my GW page. And there is nothing you can do about it :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:06, 14 May 2007 (CEST) Redirects It's bugging me that gw:Something counts as a redirect rather then a link. It means that if you link to it as a redirect, it won't. For example, if you make an image redirect to something on Guild Wiki, it'll just show you the image page. Example: -- gw:user:Zerris 04:21, 14 May 2007 (CEST) W/Me Hey Zerris, how's it going? I was wondering if you have played your Warrior's Endurance UW farmer since the most recent farming nerf/update. If so, could you tell me how it performs now, and if you still make decent profit on those runs? I'm very interested. Thanks in advance. - Krowman 07:28, 28 May 2007 (CEST) :Well, I hadn't played it in a while since I strip farmed UW. (i.e., I farmed it so heavily, drops were at about 10% normal) With new update, it should actually do better, as Ectoplsm and Golds, the main source of Income, are no longer affected by farming code, and do not have reduced drop rates. As for the whites that pay for the run, they'll be less common. I'd say should work fine. Hard Mode is a no-no though. As for that actual build, I just updated it with all the pretty pictures. :p -- gw:user:Zerris 07:33, 28 May 2007 (CEST) ::Yes, very pretty. Thanks for the info. - Krowman 07:38, 28 May 2007 (CEST) Just So You Know I didn't actually blank my Sandboxes user page, I moved what was said on that talk page Here because all of that info on Contests had been moved to that page. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:39, 23 June 2007 (EDT) :Whoops, sorry. Feel free to revert what I did then. Sorry, little distracted with some E-Drama elsewhere. -- gw:user:Zerris 16:45, 23 June 2007 (EDT) ::Don't worry about it, it doesn't really make a difference, I just thought you'd like to know. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:56, 23 June 2007 (EDT) Coming back yet? : :( [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:59, 1 August 2007 (CEST) ::Still fixing up my Userpages. And having fun reading the voting section on my Incendiary Spiker. -- gw:user:Zerris 00:03, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :::Hehe, well when and if you start playing again, you know my ign :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:15, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Submitting Hey man i just wrote a build made for FoW farming with warrior, u can find it here btw Build:W/R Melandru's Spider Farmer. I was just wondering how you do to submit a build so that its listed in the build section. Since u are pretty experienced in wiki i thought u might now something about it. Thanks in advance. --Arthas 14:30, 18 August 2007 (CEST) : Nevermind, i have put the build in the testing section --Arthas 17:02, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::That, and you might not want to ask on the page of somebody with an "extended leave" userbox on their page if you wanna get a quick answer. :p -- gw:user:Zerris 01:49, 27 August 2007 (CEST) hi ZERRIS <3333333333333333 — Skakid HoHoHo 01:03, 23 December 2007 (EST) :-hides- -- gw:user:Zerris 01:18, 23 December 2007 (EST)